Shin and Boo found true love
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: They're 5 years old in this story.


One morning in Kasukabe at 8am.

* * *

Shin chan Pov.

I feel something is shaking me so when I open my eyes it was my mom who is in a hurry.

"come shin lets go eat breakfast" Misae told me but when she turn to me again she said "oh and don't forget to change your school uniform ok shin and hurry up!"

I sighed and got up to change my school uniform.

while I was changing I heard a bark outside the window I look outside and it was Shiro my dog.

I opened the bedroom window.

"oh hi Shiro you hungry?" I asked my dog Shiro.

Shiro barked happily.

In 10 minutes I put Shiro's food on his bowl.

I heard the bus coming towards my house so I hurried waited in the front door.

the bus door opens and there was mrs. Yoshinaga.

"hi shin chan oh wow this is the first time on time I must be dreaming" mrs. Yoshinaga was impressed and shocked.

"er yeah good morning mrs. Yoshinaga" I greeted her normal.

I walked inside the bus.

"hi shin chan" Nene greeted me happily.

"hi shin chan" Masao greeted me happily.

"hi shin chan wow this is quite a shock" Kazama was a bit shock and with a small smile on his face.

"Hi shin" Boo greeted me with a smile on his face.

I looked at everyone with a normal face but inside of me I was upset but better not to show my friends.

" oh hi guys good day huh" I greeted them with a boring expression.

"huh?" my friends was shocked and confused.

"never mind hi I guess" I mumble to myself.

I walked to empty seat and I sat alone this time and I looked out the window.

while the bus was driving I took out the book I was reading at home and began to read it.

my friends were looking at me like 'what is going on with shin chan?' impression I didn't do nothing but just kept reading the book.

"hey Kazama?" Nene asked him

"yes Nene" Kazama answered her

"what is wrong with shin chan his very strange today" Nene said with a worried look on her face

"yeah did you see the look on his face he was a bit sad or something like that" Masao explained to Kazama, Nene and Boo.

"uh huh" Boo said

the bus arrived the school so I putted the book away inside my school bag and I walked out the bus first in silently.

but everyone was deeply shocked of how I acted But they followed only walking out the bus and walked into our class.

I walked my desk and sat down my desk chair and I took out my supplies neatly.

in 10 minutes later I heard someone sat next to me so I looked up and I saw Kazama, Masao, Nene and Boo sat on their seat where we always sat together as usual but for some reason I just wanted to be alone but I got no choice to stay there until playtime.

I looked at my friends and they got a smile and worried look on there faces but I forced myself a smile back to them and they kept smiling.

I looked at mrs. Yoshinaga.

"ok kids today I want you to draw something you dreamed of" mrs. Yoshinaga told me and the kids of her class the work for today.

I sighed so I open the art book and began to draw quietly With a red crayon.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked who it was.

"shin chan?" Masao asked me in worriedly.

"yes Masao?" I was waiting for his answer.

"are you ok?" Masao asked me again in worriedly.

"yes Masao I am" I told him in a forced smile and a laugh.

"oh ok just wondering" Masao said with a sad look on his face.

After a half and hour of first lesson the school bell rings for playtime.

"ok kids it's time to play outside the playground" mrs. Yoshinaga told the kids in a happy expression.

all the kids went outside to play all but except me and my friends.

"er um shin chan?" Mrs. Yoshinaga asked me

"umm?" I asked in impatient

"um are you going outside to play?" Mrs. Yoshinaga said in worriedly.

I quietly got up and went outside to play with my friends.

we were outside to make a plan of which game we're going to play.

"ok gang which game are we gonna play" Kazama asked me and our 3 other friends.

"oh! I want to play house!" Nene said in happily

my 3 other friends said 'no!' But I said nothing

"huh?" My friends are looking at me with shocking impression.

"um what about you shin?" Masao asked me.

"oh me nothing at all" I told my friends

they all gasped and they backed away only one step back.

"really?!" they asked me in shocking

I just nodded

I walked where the panda statue is and I sated there and I looked at the sky quietly.

in about 10 minutes or so I felt someone grabbed my both shoulders.

I jumped a bit and I looked behind me.

I sighed in relief that I know who it was

"oh hi Boo you just scared me there" I told him in a smile smile on my face

"hi shin" Boo greeted me.

I sigh and I looked back on the blue sky.

"you're tense" Boo told me.

I looked at Boo behind me.

"oh really?" I asked Boo.

Boo just kept looking at me and nodded as a silent 'yes' look on his face.

I said nothing at him so I looked back at the sky.

As soon as I looked back at the sky I felt Boo's hands rubbing my both shoulders.

"um Boo?" I asked him while I was looking at the sky.

"yes shin?" Boo asked me while he kept rubbing my shoulders in care.

"where's Kazama, Nene and Masao?" I said quietly.

"oh we were playing house so I escape" Boo speak the truth.

"but why Boo? Why do you escape from them?" I asked him.

Boo said nothing he just kept rubbing my shoulders in care.

I sighed in relaxed way.

about 5 minutes of Boo's rubbing my shoulders in silently

"because shin you're my best friend and I care for you" Boo has finally answered my question.

I looked back at him.

"really?" I asked Boo.

"uh huh" Boo said with a smile on his face.

I smile back at him.

"er thanks for the massage Boo" I said with a smile on my face

"no problem shin you helped me to look after fillip the other day so I want to repay you as my thanks" said Boo with small blush and a smile on his face.

"I want to repay you for the massage you've done today" I turn around to look at him full attention.

"it's ok shin you don't need to be embarrassed to ask me for your massage" Boo laugh a bit.

"why should I be asking you that?" I asked Boo in confused.

"Because if you need it just ask me ok shin" Boo made a serious look on his face that gave me the chills on my back.

Boo knew he gave me the cold chill on my back so changed his impression quickly and he silently turn me around so I can only look at him behind me.

Boo's hands are on my back not my shoulders only my back and he began rubbing gently.

I moan very quietly as his warm hands kept rubbing my back.

about 10 minutes the school bell ring.

"let's go back to class shin don't worry I can continue this any day and any time just ask me if it's in during class or outside or I could continue doing this at playtime ok" Boo said with a smile and he walked with me back to the class.

I sat back on my seat.

"alright class it's time to continue what we're doing in first lesson ok kids" mrs. Yoshinaga said with a happy smile.

"yes!" All the kids from this class.

I just sigh and continue to draw my picture.

"huh?" My friends are deeply confused.

I looked up to my friends "look guys can't I just be normal for today!?" I shouted so all the class can hear.

loud gasped from mrs. Yoshinaga's class where I am anyway.

I calmed down for a bit and breath slowly.

"you guys don't know how I feel right now" I looked down on the table and put my hand on the table "you just don't know ok" I finished calming myself down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see who it was.

"aww shin it's ok we're here for you now" mrs. Yoshinaga said in a sad look.

I was fully calmed down and began to continue to draw.

Mrs. Yoshinaga walked back to her teachers front desk.

in about 10 minutes I finished drawing so I crossed my arms and rested my head there.

I sighed tiredly.

"um shin?" Masao asked me.

"ummmm" I replied to him and look up at him.

"are you ok?" said Masao in worriedly.

"no I'm not Masao I've already finished my drawing and for some strange reason I feel more stressed than ever" I said in truth.

"huh oh dear shin its awful for you to feel like that" Masao replied.

I sighed and close my eyes to try to relax.

"how can you feel stressed shin? we're only 5 years old" Kazama said in a frown on his face.

"how can you say that to our best friend Kazama!" Boo said that to Kazama's face but his shout loud enough to open my eyes to look at my friends.

my friends gasp of Boo's anger.

"w-well Boo I thought Shin was joking around and..." Kazama was cut off by Boo.

"and what Kazama didn't you hear Shin that you just don't know how he felt and he is more stressed than ever! don't you care about him?!" said Boo with a crossed look on his face.

"W-w-well Boo I do" said Kazama with a scared look.

"then show it!" Boo's said with anger.

I sighed and I closed my eyes.

"is there anything we can do for you shin?" Nene asked.

"yeah anything shin you've helped us so many times without giving any repaying you" Masao said with a smile on his face.

I feel my friend footsteps coming beside me as soon as my friend puts the hand on my arm I opened my eyes and look up to my friend's face.

"Shin I've finished my drawing so... er do you want me to continue where I left off at playtime?" said Boo with a small smile.

"um Boo?" Masao asked.

Boo looked at Masao.

"yes Masao?" Boo replied.

"what do you mean by 'continue where I left off at playtime'?" Masao wondered.

"Oh well while you guys are playing house I was with shin the whole time at playtime" Boo said.

"WHAT! how could you escape boo!?" Nene was furious at Boo.

"well you made me to play the bull dog so as quitely escaped I knew Shin needed a friend right now cause I forgot to repay him when I told him to look after Fillip while I go to the puppet doctor for a check up but when Shin gave Fillip back to me I just went back home running without giving Shin a thanks" Boo confessed the truth to my friends.

"oh poor, poor Shin" said Masao but he felt bad about me.

"Boo?" I asked him.

Boo looked back at me.

"yes shin?" said Boo with a small smile.

"um could you please continue where you left off? I beg you" I begged him.

"of course Shin you can ask me any day and any time" Boo said with pleasure.

Boo went behind me and he began to rub my back with his bare hands gently without hurting me.

I couldn't hold back a moan so I let it out loud so my friends could hear me.

My 3 other friends are shocked about my blushed face and a loud moan I just let it out a moment ago.

"oh wow Shin that's the first time I heard you moan in public" Kazama said with a secretly jealously look.

"Your right Kazama" Nene replied.

"aww Shin your so lucky that Boo give you massage during class. But I feel happy that your ok now" said Masao with a smile.

"feel better Shin?" said Boo with a smile.

"ohhh yeah~" I replied quietly while Boo kept massage my back.

my friends laughed happily of my moan tone just came out of my mouth.

after 12 minutes of my back massage from Boo.

Boo went back to his seat and I felt good as new that I felt like heaven.

mrs. Yoshinaga clap 3 times to give us attention.

"well kids its time to put away your things and wash your hands it's time for lunch" mrs. Yoshinaga said happily.

* * *

when the kids finished washing their hands.

I went for my school bag to grab my lunch.

I walked into a empty table and I sat there and began to eat quietly.

about 5 minutes I felt someone sat down next to me and I looked up and I saw it was just my friend Boo.

"hi shin" Boo greeted me again for the third time.

"hi Boo" I greeted him in sad expression.

we eat in silent.

When I finished eating my lunch I looked up the clock and it needs 20 minutes to finish lunch.

I looked at Boo and I saw him that he just finish eating his lunch at the same time as me.

"so Boo" I started to conversation with him.

Boo looked at me with his normal expression.

"yes shin?" Boo asked me.

"why are you here with me? I thought your with Masao, Kazama and Nene at lunch" I said in a confused face.

Boo blink 2 times and he began to smile.

"well shin you're my best friend and you helped me with my problems remember when I was sad that I lost my first crush and you cheered me up instantly" Boo blush a bit and smile.

"uh huh I do know that Boo I just wanted to know why" I said.

Boo puts his hand on top of mine and he looked at me in the eyes so I looked in his as well and he said "because shin we hang out together sometime when we're alone I like to be with you like playing football a lot and I enjoyed that moment with you. Do you know why shin?" Boo waited for my answer.

I looked around the classroom and I saw that everyone was looking at us including our friends.

I looked back at Boo.

"why?" I said with small smile on my face.

Boo smiled at me and said "because shin you have a family that they love me even your my friend. What I'm trying to say is that your fantastic, keep going our gang, you never give up and your a loveable person that I know in deeply" Boo continued.

A lot of gasped in our classroom with wide eyes and their jaws open with shock even in the other classes heard the loud gasp so they were looking at me and Boo.

I felt a blush coming on my face.

"I loved you Shin I always have" Boo finished and he put something on my hand that he was holding me.

I looked down on my hand and it was a pink rock.

I looked back at Boo.

"why Boo I thought this rock was your first crush that your gonna give it to her" I was in a bit of tears and a small smile on my face.

"well shin I wanted to give you this before I throw at the river when our friends was with us" Boo was serious.

I couldn't hold my feelings so I cry opening silently.

I felt Boo's hands around me so I hugged him back while crying.

all the classes are in tears it's because they we're looking at me and Boo of the scene we were making.

"Awww shin shhhhhh" Boo whispered my ear while he rubbed my back gently. "it's ok, it's ok I'm here now just let it out shin" Boo continue trying to comfort me.

In a couple of minutes of silent there was a door opening from in our classroom so Boo and I just continue hugging.

Encho-sensei looked at mrs. Yoshinaga class and they we're still looking at me and Boo.

"what's going on here mrs. Yoshinaga?" Encho-sensei asked her in confused and shocked.

"well everything was normal but for some reason Boo just talked to Shin a lot of information that was so touching, first he was talking about shin chan's family then his feelings towards shin and now shin chan cried in front of us like we've never saw him cry like that" mrs. Yoshinaga stopped for a moment to look at me and Boo "and now they are hugging right now just to calm shin chan down" mrs. Yoshinaga finished with a smile and in tears of happiness On her face.

In a couple more minutes later I pulled away from Boo's arms around me to wipe tears out my cheeks.

I looked at Boo again and I felt something pounding my chest I'm five years old but even Boo is five years old.

I couldn't hold my bisexuality towards Boo so I kissed him on his mouth but I avoid his snot on his nose.

I felt his arms around my waist so I repay him back to put my hands around his neck to pull him gently closer to kiss him gently.

In about 1 minute of the kiss we pulled away.

Boo looked at me with a blushed face.

I just smile at him and laid my head on his chest to let him know that thank you for hugging me.

Boo realised and he smile and he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him.

we pulled away when we heard 'awwwwwwwww' around the classroom.

"that was beautiful" said Encho-sensei was in tears of joy and happiness. also was the other teachers and students.

"why don't you guys think it's disgusting?" I asked Encho-sensei of the Kindergarten/Nursery School Principal.

"well shin-chan even you and Boo are five years old but you boys still got feelings so I'm only happy that you boys are happy each other. Right guys?" Encho-sensei asked everyone the whole classroom.

they all nodded happily.

Kazama, Masao and Nene coming towards me and my new boyfriend Boo.

"well shin-chan it looks like your happy with Boo now" Kazama said in a small smile.

"y-y-yeah even your our friends we will try to get used to it we will support you now even we're together" Masao was in tears and a happy smile.

"well boys if your gonna kiss on the forehead or cheeks you can do it but not around people ok. But next time when we're playing house" Nene was interrupted by Boo.

"Nene we're not playing house anytime we don't want to" Boo was mad at her.

"oh Boo that's ok you can play with your new boyfriend shin-chan in the house that's what I'm gonna say you buffoon!" Nene was mad at Boo.

Boo calmed down and he looked at me.

"we could play house together shin" Boo kissed my forehead but a bit of his snot was on my cheek.

"ahh! Sorry about that shin" Boo wiped the snot on my cheek.

"that's ok Boo your snot is your only power you got" I explained the truth to Boo.

Boo smiled and blush he lean for another kiss.

I happily kiss him back.

"Well boys it's time to go home" Encho-sensei told us.

Boo and I pulled away from the kiss.

we walked into the bus together and sat together on the bus seat.

while the bus was moving I wanted to get comfortable so I put my head on Boo shoulder.

Boo smiled he looked at me and put his arm around me.

when the bus stopped at my home.

I looked at Boo and he looked at me as well.

"well Boo I shall see you tomorrow?" I smiled happily to him.

"uh huh" said Boo with a smile on his face.

before I go I kissed Boo on his mouth and he kissed back truly happy.

we pulled away in about 3 seconds.

I walked where my front door.

I looked back at Boo I waved at him when the bus went going.

Boo happily waved back at me.

I finally looked at the blue sky and dreamed about Boo and I in our future is going to be great for my family.

"I love you too Boo you made me so happy but I promise you that no one can separate us" I said to myself with a happy smile and blush on my face.

* * *

The end.

I can make more of them if you want.

review me.


End file.
